The WITCH Protocols
by Orion101
Summary: W.I.T.C.H. seems to have finally been over the recent trials they have been facing, but its no rest for the weary as the girls face a new threat unlike any they expected.
1. Begginings and Observations

**The W.I.T.C.H. Protocols**

**Chapter: 1 Beginning and Observations**

**By Orion101**

**A/N: Hi guys just to let you know this story is based in the television series continuity not the comics so the girls' powers will reflect that as well as the character relationships. Also this takes place after the first season but before the second season all that cleared up good now on with the story.**

Will woke up and found herself wondering if she was really where she thought she was she pinched herself and sure enough she was in her own bedroom safe and sound. It was still a little hard to believe that it was all over it had only been last week since Phobos had finally been defeated. She and her friends had foiled his attempts at stealing Elyon's powers. It was all like some dream but it was so real and at last over, time to start living life normal again.

"Will get up you'll be late for school," Will's mother could be heard from downstairs. Unfortunately for her a normal life meant obeying her mother again but she could live with that. She quickly got dressed and made her way downstairs to find her four friends waiting for her.

"About time you woke up I have already been late too many times this year and cannot afford another one," cracked Irma as she was drinking a glass of orange juice.

"Good morning to you to Irma, so let's get going," Will said as the four of them exited the house and started on their way to school.

"I still can't believe it's finally over," said Taranee starting up a conversation with the others.

"Me either there were times when I thought we would never beat that creep," Hay Lin continued for the others.

"What I can't get over is that our friend is now a queen of her own kingdom," Cornelia said. Irma smiled as she thought of this and put in her own comment.

"Yeah with the way you act I bet you thought you would be a queen huh," she said laughing at her own cleverness. Cornelia just grumbled at the wise crack Irma made about.

"Are people still wondering about what happened to Elyon and her parents," Will asked.

"Yeah after a few months passed and they never came back from their supposed vacation people really started to get suspicious," Hay Lin.

"The only good news is that since they didn't have any family here that there was no one to call the authorities and search for them," Irma reminded them.

"That is good news it would be way to hard to explain what actually happened to her," Taranee said.

"Yeah that she became Queen of some other dimension parallel to our own, speaking of which when are we going for our first visit. I so want to show her the newest designs that have appeared on sale here," Cornelia stated.

"Are you sure that's the only reason you want to go back to Meridian," Irma asked?

"Yeah like maybe wanting to go see some guy you like as well," Hay Lin pointed out.

" Well seeing Caleb is always a bonus," Cornelia admitted as she blushed slightly.

"Hey Will you've been pretty quite anything on your mind," Taranee noticed.

"I've just been thinking guys with Phobos defeated Elyon safe and on the throne and the rebellion now nonexistent do we really need to do our thing anymore," Will said to the others?

"I wouldn't think about putting up he wings just yet, Phobos may be gone but a lot of his followers are still on the loose. Plus even with him gone portals still pop up from time to time," Cornelia reminder her.

"I guess you're right, I was just thinking not doing the guardian things would give us time for other things like," Will began until she was interrupted.

"Matt," Hay Lin said.

"Well yeah of course Matt but also," Will begin to say before she was interrupted again.

"No I mean Matt is coming over from across the street," Hay Lin pointed out to Will. The all looked over and sure enough there was Matt walking over to their general direction. As he stopped in front of them Will began to blush.

"Hey Will I was wondering if you wanted to walk to school with me," Matt asked?

"Sure," Will responded as she then said goodbye to her friends and walked off with her crush.

"Well there she goes," Irma commented on the site.

"I guess with Will being with Matt, Corny with Caleb and Taranee with Nigel you and I are the only ones without guys huh Irma," Hay Lin observed. Cornelia smirked at this and noticed an opportunity to get back at her for earlier.

"Well now I wouldn't say that Hay Lin, I think you're forgetting that our dear Irma has a significant other of her own," Cornelia implied with an impish grin. Irma just looked at her crossly not sure of what she was up to.

"What you talking about Cornelia," Irma asked.

"Why your knight in shining armor of course," Cornelia further hinted.

"I am going to make this clear I do not like Martin," Irma yelled.

"Um who mentioned Martin, I know I didn't. Pretty funny how you would automatically think of him when I started talking like that though," Cornelia said. Irma just gritted her teeth as she glared at Cornelia.

"Who else would you have been talking about, it was obvious you were implying Martin," Irma defended.

"Sure it was Irma, whatever you say," Cornelia laughed as she began to walk away from the other an irritated Irma following close by. Taranee was about to follow when she noticed Hay Lin looking back at what was apparently nothing.

"Hey Hay Lin something the matter," Taranee asked her friend. Hay Lin just turned at looked at her before replying.

"Oh it's probably nothing but I can't shake the feeling that I'm being watched, I'm probably just being paranoid though," Hay Lin said as the two continued their walk to school. Little did either of them know that once on the street across from them a lawn gnome had a tiny camera in its eye and the lens gleamed as it reflected of sunlight?

…………………………………………….

Things continued normally for the girls Will in particular who was enjoying spending her lunch period with Matt.

"So is everything okay with you Will," Matt asked?

"Every things fine, why do you ask," Will questioned.

"Its just that over the last few weeks you seem to have been really distracted lately and your behavior sometimes seemed erratic," Matt described. Will was a little concerned her being distracted was due to all of the stuff with Phobos and the erratic behavior was when she left her astral drop in her place. Of course she couldn't tell Matt any of that so she had to improvise.

"Oh that it was just some stuff I was dealing with at home, it's over now and I assure you I am done with the weird behavior," Will said trying to sound convincing. Matt just looked at her and smiled as he held her hand.

"That's good I was worried about you, you know if you're ever going through something you don't think you can deal with alone I'll be there for you. You know that right," Matt asked?

"Of course I do Matt," Will responds with a smile.

"Isn't that the sweetest thing you ever saw," Hay Lin said as she watched the pair from across the cafeteria.

"I'll say, those two make a great couple, just like me and my little gumdrop," Martin said from his seat at the table. Like usual he had sat there to be next to Irma who of course had not welcomed him but he was oblivious.

"I am going to only warn you once to stop calling me that Martin," threatened Irma from her seat at the table. Cornelia herself was enjoying every minute of it as she smirked.

"Come now don't tell me you two are having a lovers quarrel," Cornelia commented as she watched them. Irma turned and gave her a glare that would have spat venom if she could will it.

"Of course not she's just joking Cornelia, when you told me she invited me to sit with you guys I knew I expected her to play this game," Martin said.

"You told him what," Irma screamed. This caused everyone to look at her. She grinned sheepishly as she sat back down in her seat. A few minutes later Nigel could be seen walking over to their table.

"Taranee don't look now but Nigel is coming over here to talk to you," Hay Lin told her. Nigel then reached the table and greeted everyone there.

"So I guess you and Taranee want to be alone now," Hay Lin asked?

"Actually I came here to talk to Martin," Nigel admitted. Martin got up from the table and followed Nigel to a corner where the two of them were conversing something in secret. After ten minutes they parted ways and Martin returned to his seat.

"Hey Martin when did you and Nigel become friends," Irma asked.

"Oh we've been friends ever since I started tutoring him sugar lips," Martin said as he gave her a wink.

"Martin do you remember what I told you I would do to you last time if you called me sugar lips," Irma said as she got out of her seat and advanced on Martin. Only the timely intervention of Taranee and Hay Lin saved the hapless nerd as they held both her arms and stopped her from reaching Martin.

"So Martin what was Nigel talking to you about," Taranee asked hoping to change the subject, not to mention she was curious what her potential boyfriend was talking about that he couldn't mention in front of her.

"Sorry but mums the word, I can't tell what he was talking to me about you know guy code and all," Martin said as he returned to his lunch. The four girls at the table were a little suspicious but decided not to press the matter any further. Besides they also noticed Nigel walk over to the table Will and Matt were sitting at and call Matt away. He basically got the same routine Martin went through, a few minutes later he went over to Will said something and left with Nigel. The girls then got up and walked over to Will to see what was going on.

"Hey Will what did Nigel want with Matt," Cornelia asked?

"I don't know he wouldn't tell me, all he said was that Nigel needed to talk to him about something and they walked out together," Will describe the scene as she had witnessed it.

"That's strange Nigel came up and talked to Martin about something secret too," Taranee stated. In a few minutes the lunch period was over and the girls continued school as normal. The classes ended and they all walked out of school together then they spotted Matt, Nigel and Martin all walking off in a peculiar fashion.

"Now that's weird usually Martin comes up to me and tries to walk me home, today he just walks off with those guys," Irma observed.

"Yeah and the three of them were having secret discussions that they didn't want anyone else to hear very suspicious," Cornelia said as she stroked her chin.

"Guys don't you think your being a little paranoid Matt's probably just discussing some stuff for his band," Taranee suggested.

"Problem number one with that Matt has never kept his band stuff secret before," Will pointed out.

"Problem number two, Nigel was the one who initiated the secret gatherings not Matt," Cornelia added in.

"Problem number three Martin isn't in the band," Irma pointed out lastly.

"Maybe he just joined he plays a mean banjo," Hay Lin said as she mimicked banjo playing in the air. The other girls gave her a weird look causing her to stop.

"Whatever is going on here maybe it would be better if we followed them," Will suggested. The other girls agreed and soon they were all following the trio of boys from a distance so as not to be seen.

"This is so cool it's like we're those private detectives you see on television tracking down guys to find out what secrets they have," Hay Lin said.

"Yeah too bad most of the time those detectives are hired to find out if husbands are cheating on their wives," Taranee said.

"You don't think that's what this is about do you, it would be horrible if we found out those three were two timing you three," Cornelia said.

"Okay for the last time, me and Martin are not an item so stop implying we are Corny," Irma yelled only to have here mouth covered by the other girls. The guys a few blocks ahead stopped and turned their heads around looking to see if they saw anything. Fortunately by the time they did so the girls were hidden behind a building.

"Did you guys here something," Matt asked?

"I thought I did but it could have been my imagination," Martin said. The three eventually shrugged it off and kept walking. The girls then came from behind the building and started following them again.

"Okay the good news is that despite Irma's outburst they were too far away to hear us, the bad news is that their too far away for us to hear them either," Will said as she assessed the situation.

"I wish there was a way for us to hear what was going on from a large distance," Taranee said. Then they all stopped walking and looked at Hay Lin who smiled as she realized what was about to happen.

"Oh goody it's been a long time since I transformed," Hay Lin said as she jumped up and down in the air.

"Hold up guys should we really be abusing our powers for personal reasons," Will asked? All of the girls looked at her, and then she shrugged.

"Awe what the hay it wouldn't be the first time what's one more," Will said as she pulled out the heart and transformed the girls. In a bright flash of light the girls now stood in their guardian forms.

"Okay now hay Lin get an ear full of what the boys are saying," Will told her. Happily Hay Lin did as she was asked and held her ear out to collect the far away sounds.

"Okay it sounds like their talking about socks for some reason, oh wait now their discussing their dad's," Hay Lin went through the list of conversation.

"Come on guys talk about the secret," Irma said as if saying it would make it so.

"Hey cool fairies," a voice from behind called out. The girls turned around to see a group of kids behind them pointing from the looks of their attire it seemed they were coming from a birthday party. One of them called out to someone from around the corner.

"Hey Mom come see there are these fairies in the middle of the street," she called out.

"Uh oh time for us to fly," Will said as they all took off to a far place where they quickly transformed to normal. Little did they know they were being watched by a mysterious man in a black suite and sunglasses who had watched the whole scenario?

"Central command will be interested to hear this," he said before disappearing into an alley.

**End of Chapter 1**

**A/N: Well this is interesting who was that man watching the girls, who has been observing them. What will happen next in their lives, stay tuned for next chapter as the mystery deepens?**


	2. First Strike and questions asked

**The W.I.T.C.H. Protocols**

**Chapter: 2**

**By: Orion 101**

**Disclaimer: None of the characters present in this story belong to me with the exception of one creature in this chapter that is of my own creation. All other are the property of Disney and the comic book W.I.T.C.H.**

**A/N: Thanks for reviewing my first chapter everyone I wasn't sure how it would go down but it seems like for the most part this story was well received. Sorry I haven't updated lately but I have been busy, I promise that their will be regular updates for the near future. For the record in this chapters review can some of you tell me if you think I got any of the characters personalities' right for this story. When I write I try to keep everyone as in character as possible so the story doesn't seem unlikely. Also one last detail this story will be following the story line of the show so for convenience Matt now knows the girls' secret. I know in the last chapter he didn't but for the sake of the story's continuity ignore that small line in awhile I'm going to alter it anyway and it won't be an issue.**

**rasberryknight: My first reviewer I appreciate your comments and they have been noted I'm sure you'll find more action in this chapter and later ones. Although suspense will be apart of my story as well sorry.**

**starangel100890: Thanks for the review and I enjoyed your story as well nice use of character interaction.**

**Momiji-momo: The update is here sorry for the long a\wait.**

**Jabari: Thanks for the review but please don't try to make suggestions for plot developments in the story by this point I pretty much have the whole thing planned out. You won't see the boys doing what you suggested but they will continue to appear and some of them will be very involved.**

The girls had just avoided being seen by the child's mother then changed back to their guardian forms. Now they were currently trying to once again locate the boys they were following but weren't having much luck. In the midst of all this several of them were still in foul moods over their lack of success in discovering the boys' secret.

"I can't believe this if that little brat hadn't shown up at the last minute and made us leave we would have found out what those guys were doing," Cornelia pouted as she was helping the others search for a place to land.

"Theirs no point in complaining about it now Cornelia all we can do for the moment is change back to normal and think of something else," Taranee said attempting to calm her friend down.

"I know that it's just that I have my own problems with an annoying little kid at home without having to worry about ones I don't even know," Cornelia complained.

"You and me both sister," Irma quipped in as she flew right next to her blond friend.

"You guys can rant about your siblings later I think I just found a safe spot to land," Will said as she pointed to a vacant lot. The group flew down closer when suddenly Will's crystal began glowing.

"Uh oh look's like we have business to take care of first girls," Will said as they caught site of their new visitor. It looked like some sort of large green land octopus, it had seven long tentacles coming out of the side of its head and in the center its head looked reminiscent of a frog with fangs. It was oozing some form of slime and making growling noises that indicated it was not too friendly or glad to see them.

"Well look at the bright side at least with Phobos gone the monster attacks have become less frequent. It's only been a week since the last one," Irma made a joke as they sized up their options on what to do with it.

"The easiest thing to do would be to open up a portal and send it through but there are two problems with that strategy. One it doesn't look like it's in the cooperative mood and two we don't know what'll be on the other side for all we know some people on the other side," Will said as they assessed the situation.

"No problem after you open up the portal I can go through and check if the coast is clear," Hay Lin said.

"Besides when do these things ever cooperate," Cornelia said as she started to summon several vines out of the ground and the entangled the creature. Unfortunately it easily broke through them with its strength and let out a blood curdling scream in retaliation.

"Okay show time, let's send Kermit and Bulbasuars' love child back where it came from," Will said as she opened the portal behind the creature. Doing her part Hay Lin flew around the creature and dove through the portal, after a few seconds she didn't come out and the other's got worried.

"I better go in and see what's taking so long," Irma said as she attempted to repeat Hay Lin's action but this time the monster was ready and caught her on her way past it.

"Uh guys a little help here would be nice," Irma said. Cornelia attempted to hurl some large rocks at the creature but none of the rocks present were anywhere near large enough so they did little damage. In turn the creature shout out several of it's tentacles at the girls fortunately Will erected a force field and stopped the attack short.

"This should keep him busy, Taranee go down their and cook some of his arms off," Will instructed. Taranee did as told and flew strait down to the monster and shout out a fire ball at the tentacle holding Irma. At this the creature howled in pain and waved its appendage wildly in-avertedly slamming it into the side of the nearby building. The good news was that this released Irma, the bad news was she had the wind knocked out of her the worse news their was apparently some flammable chemicals coating that building because it caught on fire as well.

"Oh no look guys the fire's getting bigger," Cornelia pointed out. Will had meanwhile flown down to scoop Irma up she was just begging to come to and could see the blaze as well.

"Well I guess we can kiss our potential awards as fire prevention expert's goodbye, why hasn't Hay Lin come back yet," Irma asked. As if on cue the Asian girl came flying through the portal.

"Okay guys the coast is clear we can send him through now," she said giving her friends two thumbs up.

"Nice of you to join us now how do we get him through the portal in the first place," Cornelia asked.

"Those tentacles are the problem, Taranee he needs a trim," Will hinted to her friend. She nodded her head in understanding and converted her fire power into heat beams; they quickly cut through the creature tentacles leaving only its core. With no more obstacles in her way Cornelia wrapped the monster in vines and sent it through the portal which Will then promptly closed.

"Well that takes care of one problem now for another like that," Will said pointing to the now huge fire that was spreading around the condemned building.

"No problem this one I can handle," Irma said as she began to summon a large gush of water to douse the flames. She didn't notice Taranee's screams of protest calling for her to stop.

"No Irma wait you don't understand," Taranee began to say but it was too late as Irma let fly a hailstorm of water on the flame which proceeded to grow bigger and spread to the sides of nearby buildings as well.

"I tried to tell you that building had unknown flammable material in it water might make it spread," Taranee said. Irma gulped as the rest of the girls began to watch the flames on the surrounding buildings get larger.

"We have to do something about the fire before it gets more out of hand," Hay Lin said. At that moment they heard the sirens of the fire trucks from far off.

"No time for that we've got company we need to leave before we're seen, they can handle the fire burn but we need to get rid of those tentacles so no one sees them," Will suggested.

"On it Will," Taranee said as she proceeded to burn the tentacles with her fire, after a few minutes they were unrecognizable chars and the girls began to fly away.

"Hay Lin what took you so long getting back here anyway," Will asked?

"I had to make sure all of the animals on the other side were out of the way," Hay Lin said with a smile, all of the other girls gave her a cross look. What none of them noticed was at the scene of the fight a mysterious figure walked over to where Taranee had missed a small piece of tentacle and picked up a piece and placed it in a bag. The person then left as quickly as they came.

**…………………………………………………………**

"Well that was one big disaster," Will said with a groan as the group of girls entered school the next morning. They were discussing the "incident" with the monster yesterday.

"It could have been worse, fortunately the fire fighters were able to contain it so no one was hurt," Taranee pointed out. This did little to cheer up her friends though, the five of them stopped as they saw Matt, Martin and Nigel talking among themselves at the end of the hallway.

"You know in all the excitement we completely forgot about finding out what those guys were up to," Cornelia brought up as she watched the group of boys.

"You want to worry about that now," Taranee asked her blond friend.

"Well theirs nothing we can do about yesterday so we might as well resume this and take our minds off that bad memory," Cornelia suggested. The five girls soon all agreed to go along with the plan.

"Okay so this is how we'll do it, Will you talk to Matt and see if you can get him to spill what he knows, Taranee you do the same with Nigel, and Irma," Cornelia said as she smirked at the younger girl.

"Oh no don't say please don't say it," Irma pleaded.

"You'll have to sweet talk Martin into telling what he knows," Cornelia said with glee. Irma released a groan as she nodded in agreement, soon the three of them split up to prepare for their individual assignments.

……………………………………………………

"Man I can't wait for next week this is gonna be the defining moment for us," Matt said as he was in the process of tuning his guitar. He and his band were in the school courtyard practicing for their next concert and were all pretty excited about it. They soon saw Will walk up to them.

"Hey Matt mind if I talk to you for a minute," Will asked as she walked up to her boyfriend. He smiled at her and informed the others to take five as he walked off to be alone with her.

"So Will what did you want to talk about," Matt asked?

"Well it was about yesterday," Will began.

"This isn't about that mysterious fire that nearly spread to three other buildings yesterday is it," Matt asked with concern. Will was surprised to hear him mention that and her face began to turn red.

"No this isn't about that, although that wasn't exactly our proudest moment," Will admitted.

"Man what happened though it was over the news good thing no one can figure out how it started but it's still a little to close you know," Matt stated.

"Look can we just get past that for now okay, I need to talk to you about something else," Will said.

"Okay shoot," Matt said.

"Any chance you can fill me in on what you Martin and Nigel were doing that was so secretive yesterday," Will asked grinning sheepishly.

"Come on now Will you know I can't tell you that, the others all agreed to keep it a secret," Matt said. Will started to look a little annoyed at this.

"But I told you my secret can't you trust me with the same," Will asked?

"Well you know you didn't really tell me I found out when I ran through that portal," Matt pointed out. Will relented and let out a sigh, this was going to be harder than she expected. While those two were talking Taranee wasn't having much better luck.

"Sorry Taranee me and the others all agreed not to tell anybody what we were doing," Nigel said as he held firm. Taranee was pressuring him to spill what he knew.

"Come on Nigel can't you just give me a little hint on what your doing," Taranee pleaded.

"Look you know I can't break a promise to my friends but I swear you'll find out all you need to know when it's time all right," Nigel said. Taranee agreed and decided not to pursue the matter any further she could only hope Irma was having better luck.

**…………………………………………………………………**

"Hey Martin can I ask you something," Irma asked as she walked up to Martin in study hall, the two of them were the only one their so no one was around to interrupt them.

"Sure honey bear, I've always got time for you," Martin said in his usually annoying voice. Irma ignored his sweet talk as she usually tried to do and went straight to work.

"Say Martin do you think you could tell me what the deal was with the others yesterday," Irma asked in her most pleasant voice.

"Um you know I would do just about anything for you sugar pie but I can't break the all binding guy code that's just not done. Irma scowled at his response this was going to be harder than she thought. As she let out a sigh she decided it was time to bring out the big guns for this endeavor, she walked up next to him and pulled a chair and sat down.

"But Martin I always thought you could tell me everything hmm," Irma said as she began to stroke his hand with her finger and smile at him. Martin's face began to turn red as he started to stammer.

"We'll usually that would be true honey bun but I made a promise and we should always keep our promises," Martin replied with nervousness. Seeing this was working Irma decided to take it up a notch so she gently reached over and removed his glasses.

"But Martin what harm will it do just to tell me a little bit of the secret," Irma asked as she fingered his glasses in front of him.

"Uh well it's just my friends are counting on me and I don't have many friends so I can't afford to get any angry you know," Martin said already fumbling with his words. Irma could see he was weakening so she wouldn't have to wait long before he caved in. This was going to only require one more push besides a part of her was enjoying making Martin feel uncomfortable for a change instead of the other way around. She got up out of her seat and promptly sat in his lap and wrapped her arms around the boys' neck.

"Come on now Martin, who do you need more your friends or little old me huh," Irma said as she blew into his ear. At this point Martin was about to break down and tell her when the door opened and Matt came through.

"Ah I thought I might find you here," he said as he saw Martin. He also noticed the position he and Irma were in but didn't comment on it.

"Come on Martin I need you help with something at home, you'll have to talk to Irma later," Matt said as he walked over grabbed Martin's hand and pulled him out of his seat. Irma just gout up in time and could only watch as the two walked away.

"I figured she might be with you, I saw Taranee talking to Nigel and Will tried to grill me for info earlier today too. Good thing I got there huh," Matt asked? He looked at Martin to see his face in a daze and completely oblivious to what was going on around him.

**……………………………………………………...**

"So the guys Nigel saw right through you too huh," Will asked as she Taranee and Hay Lin were walking down the street that night.

"Yep and from what I heard Irma couldn't get anything from Martin either courtesy of your boyfriend," Taranee pointed out.

"I don't understand your fascination with the boys anyway you won't see me getting that crazy over someone," Hay Lin said. The three were getting into a deeper discussion when suddenly a bird flew right past them and dropped to the ground.

"Oh no the poor birdie," Hay Lin said as she knelt down to look at it. The other two did so as well and noticed a dart sticking out of its side.

"It looks like someone shot a poison tipped needle at it," Will commented. The girls looked around until they saw a hooded figure on a nearby rooftop holding a blowgun, once he saw they spotted him he turned and ran.

"He must have been trying to hit us and got this poor bird by mistake," Hay Lin said angrily.

"Yeah and I think we need to have a little discussion with him about it," Will said as she held up the heart and uttered her familiar catch phrase. Soon the three of them were encased in glowing orbs and transformed into their guardian forms and took off after the mystery attacker. The quickly caught up to him and closed in to make their move, suddenly he threw out a bola that wrapped around Will and her wings causing her to drop like a stone. Hay Lin swept down to catch her caught her before she hit the street and began to untangle her. Taranee upon seeing her friends were all right resumed the chase.

"Your fancy rope trick won't work with me I can just burn through it," Taranee said to discourage him from trying a similar move. In response he threw at her what looked like a large bladed boomerang. She avoided it with ease or so she thought but it cut through a flag pole just above her and dropped the pole on her head knocking her to the roof.

"Ow that was something I didn't expect," Taranee said as she started rubbing her head. She didn't notice her attacker coming up to her drawing a sword from his cloak and ready to strike.

"Back off tall dark and creepy," Will shouted as she and Hay Lin flew up to the stranger as he was about strike. Hay Lin shot out a gust of wind to knock him into the air while Will followed to get him once he landed. The stranger was more nimble than expected however as he caught a pole he was passing and swung around in the air to meet Will with a kick to the face launching her to the ground. The stranger drew a dagger out of his cloak and leapt to strike her only to meet her force field and be stopped.

"Sorry no trophy for you tonight Predator, how about a barbeque instead," Taranee said as she surrounded him with several rings of fire halting his movement. When they all got closer to him they could tell he was from Meridian he had the facial features of one of the reptilian men born there.

"All right mister what's the deal trying to kill us and that poor bird," Hay Lin yelled at him.

"I'm an assassin," he said simply betraying no emotion in his voice.

"We figured that, mind telling us who hired you," Will asked getting angry herself.

"I don't know, a man came to me one day gave me drawings of you and paid me in gold to kill you. This is as much as I am aware of I don't ask questions," he said. The girls took a bag he had dropped and looked through it for any more clues.

"Hey he wasn't kidding look at the gold this guy had in his bag," Hay Lin said as she took out a gold bar. Taranee started to look suspicious.

"Have you two noticed something strange about that gold," their friend asked.

"Not really," Will said.

"It's in bar form plus the edges are refined and cut in straight a pattern that requires advanced equipment. Neither of those factors applies in Meridian," Taranee said.

"That means who ever paid this guy was from Earth," Hay Lin realized.

**End of Chapter: 2**

**A/N: So how do you guys like my latest chapter, was everyone in character, stay tuned for next chapter where I promise we will see who is targeting the girls.**


End file.
